Mr. Krabs
Mr. Krabs is the Secondary antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants TV Show. Biography Mr. Krabs is the owner of the Krusty Krab. Personality Mr. Krabs is mostly seen as an good character but he is a Villain most of the time. He is very greedy, cunning, manipulate, and can be evil as if not, more evil than Plankton. Mr. Krabs is so insane that even a penny can get him crazy. he is also very abusive towards his costumers and employees to the point where even SpongeBob has turned on him. Despite being practically evil as or more evil than plankton, He does care for his employees. He even feels guilty when he sells SpongeBob sold for a few cents and does help him from time to time. Mr. Krabs has enough antagonistic roles to be the secondary villain, having 92 antagonistic roles. Even Stephen Hillenburg has consider Mr. Krabs the second villain. Mr. Krabs also seems to have the most evil roles, even besting Plankton in some areas. Criminal Record Mr. Krabs is notorious for his frequency to break the law, and he as such has a long criminal history. Some of his criminal activity gets noticed by the law enforcement mainly due to his extreme greed - mostly his villain side and criminality - while others get away scot-free. He has been arrested for stealing 's egg in "," stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula and framing SpongeBob for it in "," posing a threat to public safety in "," and impersonating a police officer and stealing evidence in "." Mr. Krabs' criminality gained some publicity through a Top 10 list published by of reasons he should be arrested. These acts include, but are not limited to: * Attempted murder: In "Nasty Patty," SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs create a poisonous burger to feed the health inspector and thereby kill him in the process, for they believe him to be a notorious phony. In "Out of the Picture," Mr. Krabs sends Squidward on several dangerous delivery quests with the intent to get him killed. When all of these fail, he resorts to attempting to kill Squidward with a wooden mallet. * Attempted theft: In "Mid-Life Crustacean," Mr. Krabs nearly steals his mother's underwear along with SpongeBob and Patrick until Betsy catches the trio in the act and sends Mr. Krabs to his room. In "Plankton's Regular," Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob attempt to steal Plankton's secret formula before being stopped by Plankton. * Breaking and entering: In "Mid-Life Crustacean," Mr. Krabs breaks into his mother's house at night without her permission, although this was done through the manipulation of SpongeBob and Patrick, who themselves didn't know that it was his mother's house. In "Plankton's Regular," Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob break into the Chum Bucket at night to steal Plankton's secret formula. In "Growth Spout," he invades many people's houses at night to obtain a substantial amount of food for Pearl. * Child abuse: In "Krabby Land," Mr. Krabs builds an extremely cheap playground outside of the Krusty Krab that is composed of harmful materials that weren't safety tested. This is child abuse, as he cheated out the kids for their money in exchange for getting hurt. In "Whale of a Birthday," it's revealed that Mr. Krabs intentionally makes Pearl's birthday parties terrible, and he throws a cheap one for her 16th birthday even after promising not to. In "Barnacle Face," it is revealed that Mr. Krabs limits his household's soap to Krabby Patty meat, which causes Pearl to develop acne. In "Tutor Sauce," Mr. Krabs lets his daughter drive without a license or prior driver's education, which causes her to drive recklessly and crash into buildings. In "Whale Watching," Mr. Krabs imprisons Pearl in his house without governmental authorization. * Counterfeit: Mr. Krabs counterfeits money in "The Krabby Kronicle" by inserting a dollar bill in the newspaper printer. * Cruelty to animals: In "The Smoking Peanut," Mr. Krabs abuses the privilege of Free Day by stealing Clamu's egg, mistaking it for a pearl. This leads to the mental breakdown of Clamu and sets up the conflict; the police believe that SpongeBob is responsible for this since he threw a peanut at Clamu, but near the end, they discover that Mr. Krabs committed the action. Krabs' comeuppance is served when he is imprisoned in the middle of the zoo and thrown peanuts at by the townspeople. He also abuses numerous jellyfish in "Jellyfish Hunter" by milking them for all their jelly's worth as a means to make the Jelly Patty sales reach an all-time high. In "The Cent of Money," Mr. Krabs overexerts Gary by having him collect everyone's money with his magnetic powers, which were caused due to Gary swallowing a fridge magnet. This causes extreme discomfort to Gary and eventually leads him into a state of hospitalization. *'Defamation: Mr. Krabs publishes slander about the townspeople in the Krabby Kronicle newspaper in "The Krabby Kronicle." *'Employee abuse:' In most of his appearances, Mr. Krabs overexerts SpongeBob and Squidward as a means to raise profits by forcing them to do stressful labor beyond their shift hours and against their wills. * Enforced suicide: A plot point of "One Coarse Meal" is Mr. Krabs dressing up as his daughter Pearl to scare Plankton - who is afraid of whales - so much to the point of feeling suicidal. Plankton eventually lies on the concrete of the road, waiting for a vehicle to run him over until SpongeBob encourages him to get revenge. Mr. Krabs shows no remorse over committing such a malicious act, instead wanting to get the last laugh. * False imprisonment: Mr. Krabs has imprisoned customers in his restaurant numerous times, usually as a code red alarm. Examples of such instances include the episode "F.U.N.," "Pat No Pay," "Truth or Square," and "Plankton Paranoia." He also covers his house with prison bars in "Whale Watching" so as to prevent Pearl from escaping while he's gone. * Food safety violation: Mr. Krabs has violated food safety laws several times when making unhealthy alterations to the Krabby Patty, often poisoning his customers in the process. In "Nasty Patty," he and SpongeBob create a tainted burger to poison the health inspector, believing him to be a phony. In "Selling Out," he unknowingly allows Carl to distribute "synthetic Krabby Patties" at the newfound alteration Krabby O'Monday's, which are essentially piles of a gray substance spray-painted to resemble regular Krabby Patties. However it is not until Mr. Krabs reveals the ingredients out loud that the customers notice what they're consuming. In "Fungus Among Us," the Krusty Krab's food becomes contaminated with ick due to SpongeBob coming into work with the condition, which is mostly Mr. Krabs' fault for failing to send SpongeBob home upon noticing the state he is in. In "The Krusty Sponge," Mr. Krabs poisons all his customers who consumed the Spongy Patties: Krabby Patties that have gone past their expiration date and deteriorated into the skin of a sponge. He is charged in court for doing this and is about to be sentenced to prison for failing to pay charges, only to swiftly avoid arrest when he realizes that the judge, Horace A. Whopper, is a huge fan of SpongeBob, which prompts Mr. Krabs to let Horace ride in the SpongeBob amusement ride train and abuse Squidward as much as he wants. In "Greasy Buffoons," Mr. Krabs smothers the restaurant's food in excess grease as a profit gimmick, in addition to facing some competition against Plankton, who is also using the grease Mr. Krabs dumped on his property. While the customers enjoy it at first, the ongoing consumption of grease sickens them. This leads the health inspector to investigate both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket. In "InSPONGEiac," Mr. Krabs adds mustard contaminated with SpongeBob's tears onto the Krabby Patties. In "SpongeBob's Place," Mr. Krabs poor cooking skills lead him to create poisonous and borderline inedible Krabby Patties. In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?," Mr. Krabs sells and distributes Frozen Krabby Patty , which are essentially Krabby Patties that contain sand; the reveal towards the episode's climax causes the customers who consumed the patties to vomit the sand out. In "There's a Sponge in My Soup," Mr. Krabs uses food he found in the dumpster to produce the Krabby Soup. It is also revealed in "Friend or Foe" that, during their childhood, Krabs and Plankton poisoned Old Man Jenkins with their Plabs Burger and enforced his passing, although this was done unintentionally. However, it did lead to notoriety of the duo throughout news outlets, abruptly ruining their reputation. * Framing: In "Nasty Patty," he frames SpongeBob for the health inspector's unconsciousness. In "Patty Caper," Mr. Krabs steals the Krabby Patty secret ingredient and blames it on SpongeBob. * Grave robbery: In "One Krabs Trash," he digs up Smitty's grave to retrieve his soda drinking hat and sell it at his garage sale. *'Incitement:' It's revealed in "Tutor Sauce" that Mr. Krabs allows his daughter to drive without a license, so he encourages SpongeBob to do the same. He also puts Gary behind the wheel of a boatmobile, which leads the authorities to find out and send Mr. Krabs to Mrs. Puff's Boating School. * Manslaughter: A flashback in "Friend or Foe" reveals that Mr. Krabs and Plankton unintentionally poisoned Old Man Jenkins with their Plabs Burger so much to the point of death. It was completely accidental as their intention was to distribute and sell pure food to the public, but it still begins the boys' notorious reputations. * Obstruction of justice: In "Nasty Patty," believing that they killed the health inspector, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs try to bury his body to hide any evidence of murder from the public. They then resort to hiding his body in the freezer, and at that moment, as the police request ice in their drinks, it is revealed that the health inspector is still alive, letting SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs off the hook. In "Growth Spout," the police notice Mr. Krabs carrying a suspiciously large bag and accuse him of theft, but Krabs denies this and instead claims he is practicing emulating Santa Claus for the holidays, essentially letting him off the hook. In "Call the Cops," Mr. Krabs tries to steal back the formula that was taken in as evidence. He eventually gets arrested. * Piracy: In "Arrgh!," Mr. Krabs assembles a pirate group with SpongeBob and Patrick to unearth the Flying Dutchman's treasure. Although Krabs did not rob, attack, or sink any ships at sea, he did attempt to rob the Dutchman's unearthed treasure chest, so it still counts. * Plagiarism: In "Krusty Towers," Mr. Krabs plagiarizes a hotel motto for his own hotel]]. In "Plankton's Regular," Mr. Krabs distributes Plankton's chum under the Krusty Krab trademark to win back Nat Peterson. * Police impersonation: In "Pat the Horse," Mr. Krabs impersonates a police officer during his horse race. He does it again in "Call the Cops" in order to get the secret formula back from the police. * Practicing without a license: In "Atlantis SquarePantis" and "Hello Bikini Bottom!," Mr. Krabs pretends to be a businessman despite having no permission from officials to hold this job. * Racketeering: In "Atlantis SquarePantis" and "Hello Bikini Bottom!," Mr. Krabs opens up stands charging money for things that are usually free. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," the Krusty Krab is condemned by Miss Gristlepuss for serving unhealthy food; Mr. Krabs finds a loophole by operating the restaurant's business under SpongeBob's house. This is illegal, as Mr. Krabs opened a new business without permission from a governmental institution, in addition to said business being outlawed. Al Priss, Gristlepuss' husband, considers arresting him for racketeering, until Miss Gristlepuss eats a Krabby Patty and actually enjoys it, thereby apologizing to Mr. Krabs and reopening the Krusty Krab under its original property. In "The Krabby Kronicle," Mr. Krabs opens a newspaper industry that publishes lies about the citizens of Bikini Bottom. This eventually ruins the lives of the townspeople and leads SpongeBob to publish a story in the paper about what Mr. Krabs was forcing him to do. * Stalking: It is revealed in "Truth or Square" that Mr. Krabs has surveillance cameras installed in his friends' houses to spy on them. * Theft: This is perhaps his most frequently committed crime. In "Life of Crime" it is revealed that Mr. Krabs has stolen many of the townspeople's belongings and categorized the act as "borrowing." Aside from that, he steals a newspaper in "The Krabby Kronicle," various townspeople's food in "Growth Spout," Mrs. Puff's bus and Colonel Carper's music equipment in "Hello Bikini Bottom!," an airport surveillance camera in "Accidents Will Happen," and Clamu's pearl in "The Smoking Peanut," just to name a few. * Threat: Mr. Krabs has threatened to go to drastic lengths if his employees refuse to engage in illegal activity to benefit his financial status. In "Wet Painters," he threatens to cut off SpongeBob and Patrick's buttocks if they accidentally drip paint on any of his belongings. In "The Krabby Kronicle," he threatens to revoke SpongeBob's spatula if he does not publish slander in the Krabby Kronicle newspaper. * Trespassing: In "Safe Deposit Krabs," Mr. Krabs stays in the local bank past its open hours and spends the entire night in the safe, fantasizing about money. * Unfree labor: In "Pat No Pay," Mr. Krabs forces Patrick to work for the Krusty Krab without a prior job application. This was done as punishment for not paying a restaurant fine. * Violation of amusement ride safety laws: In "Krabby Land," Mr. Krabs builds a cheap playground composed of dangerous, unstable materials that were found in a junkyard. In "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa," he builds an amusement park ride, which causes many lives in peril when it breaks down and prompts his arrest. Worker rights violation Many times, Mr. Krabs has violated worker's rights out of being cheap, and/or to make more money. * In "Big Pink Loser," he reveals that he makes SpongeBob pay him $100 an hour to be able to work. * In "Squid on Strike," he refuses to pay his employees, and instead makes them pay him for reasons as ridiculous as breathing and existing. * In "Clams," he rewards SpongeBob and Squidward by taking them on a fishing trip. Squidward is injured, but Krabs could care less. Mr. Krabs then loses his one millionth dollar to a giant blue-lipped clam. They search for days, until they try to leave. So Krabs threatens to starve everyone, and then even goes so far as to feed them to the clam. * In "Fear of a Krabby Patty," he realizes that Plankton is open for 23 hours, so he opens the Krusty Krab for 24 hours. He then works SpongeBob, Squidward, and even himself to near death for 43 restless days straight, not letting any of them even go home. * In "Le Big Switch," he literally sells Squidward when he goes bankrupt. * In "No Hat for Pat," he hires Patrick to give entertainment to the customers by repeatedly falling. This eventually got to the point in which he was making Patrick fall into a bucket of sea urchins. However, at first, Patrick struggles to do so. He then realizes it was his hat making him fall. He, as well as Squidward, falls, thus causing injuries toward Squidward. * In "One Coarse Meal," he reveals that Mr. Krabs pays SpongeBob with fake money. * In "Chum Fricassee," he uses Squidward as a doormat, only after re-hiring him. * In "Mutiny on the Krusty," he cancels payday for Squidward. * In "There's a Sponge in My Soup," he grabs some rotten food from the trash cans in order to make the Krabby Soup. * In "Bottle Burglars," he stuffs SpongeBob and Squidward in the safe of the Krabby Patty formula as his "new security system." Trivia * Despite being enemies with Plankton, He is okay with teaming up with him in the Battle of the Mutiverse series. * Mr. Krabs might be one of the evilest villain in the Evil Group. * Mr. Krabs is the second Villain Character to be in season 2, first being Betrayus/Blinky. * Mr. Krabs loves to eat Clams. * It's common that he will turn into Moar Krabs which is a meme from one of Mr. Krabs antagonistic roles. Category:Villains Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Animals Category:Adult Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Parents Category:Main Characters